fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bickslow (Nearó)
|kanji = ビックスロー |romaji = Bikkusurō |alias = |color = Green |text = White |name = Bickslow |race = Human |gender = Male |birthplace = |birthdate = X762 |education = |status = Active |age =22 (X784) 31 (Day of Wrath) |hair color = Blue and Black |eye color = Dark Red |skin tone = Light |height = 6'2" |weight = 160lbs |affiliation = |occupation = Mage |base of operations = Fiore |sexuality = Bisexual |marital status = |relatives = |magic = Seith Magic (Human Possession) Eye Magic (Figure Eyes) |partners = |previous affiliation = Fairy Tail Blue Pegasus |previous occupation = |previous team = Thunder God Tribe |allies = }} Bickslow '(ビックスロー ''Bikkusurō): is a Mage and a former member of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and the team Thunder God Tribe. Appearance Bickslow is a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His hair is blue and black in color, with the black parts being almost shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, is much longer, with the one of the top being styled in a mohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backward. Bickslow’s large eyebrows are also blue, and the upper part of his nose and his forehead bear the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards. His irises each have a concentric circle surrounding the pupils inside them. He also has prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes’ sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose are headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards. Below his eyes are two slightly curved lines pointing downwards. His black Nephalem Stamp is located in the upper part of his own tongue, often visible due to him sticking it out. Bickslow’s upper body is covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, is almost always obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes, allowing him to see, but preventing others from being affected by his Figure Eyes. He wears large armbands, and he has large shoulder pads each with skulls on its center. His waist is circled by a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waistguard made of cloth, which comes in four long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark “X”, reaching down below his knees. Under such waistguard, Bickslow dons a pair of extremely baggy, loose dark pants, with each leg being adorned by a pair of lighter-colored belts crossing in an “X” formation. Such pants are tucked inside a pair of light, armored greaves. When Bickslow travelled around Fiore he wore a new attire: the upper part of his body is still covered by a dark cloth, which, however, now is almost completely plain, with the exception of a pair of lines on his chest, which slightly jut outwards in its upper part; his separate shoulder pads were replaced by a unique one, reminiscent of a mantle, bearing the same color of the cloth covering his chest and having lighter-colored edges, that connects to a leather collar. His hood now sports a furry red crest on the back of it, and his visor is replaced by a more elaborated one, with bolts on its center and secured to his head by many bands; which further accentuate his knight-like appearance. He doesn’t have armbands anymore, instead, he sports three metal bangles circling each of his biceps, and his waistguard was replaced by a simple, long and fair skirt-like cloth, held up by a large metal belt bearing Fairy Tail’s symbol on its front. Bickslow’s pants and boots, on the other hand, seem to be the same he used to wear. After joining up with Nephalem, Bickslow has donned yet another new outfit. He wears a dark shirt that is covered by a black cape with black fur surrounding the neck and shoulders. The cape is held together by a metallic emblem and the edges are decorated by a band of the same metallic texture with small circles decorating the entire length of it. Bickslow's head is covered by a gray-colored clothing and his knight-like visor. He wears two gauntlets that are the same color as his cape and are edged by the same metallic material and the same spherical decorations. He also seems to wear the same mantle over his trousers and the same boots as his previous outfit. Personality Bickslow has changed, since the time of The Battle of Fairy Tail, Bickslow has grown more respecting of his fellow comrades and has grown to value those around him. He no longer wishes to hurt them nor does their strength determine whether or not they can be friends. But, some things never change. Bickslow still has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally and sticking his tongue out. He continues to a enjoy fight, not afraid to show off his abilities and confident in his capabilities. A secret to no one anymore, but he has a perverted side that has seemingly grown worse over the years. It rarely makes an "appearance" but has a tendency of coming forth when he sees women in revealing clothing, seemingly grown to have a fetish for legs. But, nevertheless, Bickslow still have a lighthearted and carefree personality, often making comedic jokes to lighten the mode. Bickslow still refers the dolls he controls with his Magic as his "babies". They, in turn, tend to repeat the last words in most of his sentences in an echoing manner. History History Note: To see the canon history of Bickslow please refer to this link Fanon Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess *'Immense Durability: ': Bickslow has shown to be pretty durable and resilient: he could take direct physical attacks from someone as strong as Gray Fullbuster, being even sent falling several meters down by one of them, without much trouble; he could also undergo a direct blow to the face from Lucy Heartfilia's whip and take the full brunt of Loke's Regulus Impact without visible injuries afterwards. ' *'Master Acrobatic Skills: ': Bickslow has been shown able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats high above the ground, positioning himself in places which enemies cannot reach while he uses his Human Possession Magic against them: during his fight with Gray Fullbuster in an alleyway, he could reach a point several meters above the street and remain still there in a split by standing with a foot on each wall without effort; later on, while chasing after some fellow Fairy Tail members, he was shown hanging upside down from a cord which was horizontally hanged over the streets, using his feet as "hooks" to remain suspended. During his fight with Lucy Heartfilia, he perched himself on top of a small steeple placed at the summit of the Toy Store Tom, standing there as his dolls attacked Lucy, and even managing to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort. Magical Abilities *'Enchanced Magical Power: '- Magic Human Possession 'Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki): A type of Seith Magic and Black Magic that allows Bickslow to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as he wishes. The so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense, defense and even transportation. They are capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, and their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, particularly destructive if all dolls focuses their assaults on a single point. They can threaten and confuse foes by flying around them, as well as physically assault them by throwing themselves against targets using the momentum gained from their flight, being capable of triggering melee barrages of attacks from every direction; in addition, Bickslow is able to deprive foes of objects through their use, as shown when one of his dolls stole Celestial Spirit keys from Lucy Heartfilia, and can combine them in different "formations" to perform particular actions, such as more powerful attacks. The souls Bickslow uses aren't bound to the specific dolls he chooses to insert them into, meaning that he's capable of changing their containers at his whim: this comes in handy if, for example, the opponent does manage to incapacitate Bickslow's usual containers. So far, he has always been shown controlling five dolls at a time; his standard dolls are quite small in size, appear to be made of wood, and are reminiscent of tribal totems, each possessing a colored face and little wooden wings at their sides. Aside from such signature dolls of him, Bickslow was shown implanting his souls into and controlling full size mannequins and toys from the Toy Store Tom in Magnolia Town, referring to the place as "a treasure trove of dolls". Bickslow's usual dolls are always shown floating beside him, and often go on to repeat the last words of the sentences he pronounces; such comedic trait isn't limited to their owner, however, as shown when the dolls could repeat what Lucy Heartfilia said before attacking her. Human Possession also grants Bickslow the ability to see human souls, something which, according to his own words, allowed him to determine Loke wasn't a human long before Lucy discovered his identity as a Celestial Spirit. *'Line Formation' (ラインフォーメーション Rain Fōmēshon): At Bickslow's command, all five dolls gather in midair and then combine by standingon top of one another . From such linear formation of dolls, a large, vertical crescent-shaped beam, roughly taller than a human, is released towards the opponent. Unlike normal beams, this type of attack cuts through its targets, and possesses enough cutting power to cleanly bifurcate both the ground and large pieces of furniture. *'X Formation' (エックスーフォーメーション　''Ekkusu Fōmēshon''): Bickslow crosses his arms before himself in an "X''" shape, prompting four of his dolls to gather around him in a matching "''X"-shaped pattern to physically block an incoming attack targeting Bickslow from above. This technique was shown employed using four mannequins from the store Bickslow and Gray Fullbuster were fighting in, and such makeshift dolls could shield Bickslow from the great force of Gray's Ice-Make: Hammer; it's unknown if he can employ such formation even with his standard dolls, and if the obtained defense is the same. A variation of this move was performed when Gray assaulted Bickslow frontwards: Bickslow positioned four of the mannequins to block the attack with their mass, their legs jutting outwards in a formation which again resembled an "X''". *'Baryon Formation' (バリオンフォーメーション ''Barion Fōmēshon): At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards the target. Such attack is capable of causing mass destruction, creating a large explosion, and was shown performed with both some toys and Bickslow's usual dolls. While in the manga the dolls appear to be still during the preparation for this attack, the anime portrayed them spinning vertically. A baryon is a composite particle. **'Zero Distance Baryon Formation': The dolls get very close to the target before blasting, increasing the power of the spell. *'Crush' (砕 Sai): Bickslow raises one of his arms with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and, employing his Seith Magic, prompts a creature summoned by the opponent to burst into a powerful explosion generated inside its own body, which annihilates it. Such technique could destroy Belfast the Hurricane, a large monster generated by Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment Magic, in an instant. *'Regulus Formation '(レグルスフォーメーション Regurusu Fōmēshon): Inspired after the defeat from Loke. Bickslow commands all of his dolls position themselves in a close, intact pentagonal pattern. Often as close as possible to their target as possible. The dolls will then start to build up their own magical beams, shortly after they will fire this off and appear as a one large magical beam. When this hits its target, it'd be strong enough blast it away with great force. Bickslow has mentioned that it's fully capable of causing the same amount of damage as Loke's own attack. Which hints that it could knock someone like himself, from a few years back, unconscious. Figure Eyes Figure Eyes (造形眼 Figyua Aisu): As a former member of Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow possess exclusive Eye Magic which he employs as a secondary ability. In his case, the Figure Eyes allow him to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with him, and to manipulate them as if they were his dolls. When he uses this Magic, the body of the living being controlled turns into a darker color. Such control can seemingly be nullified at Bickslow's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body. Activating this Eye Magic usually forces Bickslow's opponents to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with him; this very action, however, leaves them open to the attacks of his dolls. Bickslow made claim that his Human Possession and Figure Eyes, together, make for a combination unbeatable by anyone in the world; something which seemingly proved itself right until his fight with Lucy Heartfilia and Loke. Relationships Laxus Dreyar: Bickslow holds great respect for Laxus Dreyar. He was willing to turn against the rest of Fairy Tail on Laxus' command. Quotes - Trivia *This character was approved by User:Ash9876. *Any information that was copied onto Bickslow's article from the original article on Fairy Tail Wiki is credited to the original editors for their hard work. *Bickslow is one of the authors favorite characters in the series. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Eye Magic User Category:Males Category:Former Fairy Tail Member